


Losing You

by TheLastShadow



Series: Imperfect Harmony [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki sacrifices himself for the greater good, Gabriel dies of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Gabriel feels the burn of agony before the announcement is made. He knew the moment their enemies were destroyed in a ball of fire that Loki died, too. He feels himself fall as everyone around him celebrates. He's forgotten as they cheer and cry in relief because Gabriel isn't one of them and they don't care.

Asgard and the humans never liked the tricksters anyway.

The archangel doesn't stop the tears from spilling down his face. He can't stop the feeling of helplessness that crushes his heart. His once proud wings ache and he knows he can't keep this up anymore.

His scream cuts through everything. His Voice breaks the happiness and kills those closest to him while his vessel breaks apart. He thrashes as despair crushes him beating down until his very soul screams, too.

He hears his Father speak. It almost stops his wailing but it's not enough. His soul is split again and it hurts too much.

He can't!

He can't!

He feels Him cradle his broken form and hears Him whisper his name. He's being taken to Heaven and maybe it's for the best. To return to his Father and heal surrounded by his siblings until the worlds start over again. He gives in with a sigh as warmth envelopes him and then he's swallowed by the Holy Grace of his Father.

****

::O:O:O::

Thor moves forward to see what caused the attack. He pushes through the crowd gathering around a fallen body at what was the edge of their celebration. He's disappointed he wasn't the one to strike down the villain but pulls up sort when he stares down at Gabriel. His breathing almost stops at the sight of blood red tears and burnt wings decorating the dirt. 


End file.
